Mini "Sassy Child" Slime
The Mini "Sassy Child" Slime (Japanese: ミニ"Mii's name"スライム Mini "Mii's name" Slime) is a boss encountered in Miitopia, and the first major enemy the player faces. It serves as the tutorial on how to fight. Appearance The Mini "Sassy Child" Slime is simply a yellow blob of slime with the Sassy Child's (Traveler's in post-game) face on it. History Encounter After the Dark Lord steals the faces of several citizens of Greenhorne, the Worried Mother begs the protagonist to save her son, giving them the prized family heirloom. The protagonist then rushes out of the town, finding the Dark Lord soon after. While the protagonist tries to get the Sassy Child's face back, the Dark Lord reveals his face, then faceless mini slime, asking the protagonist how good are they in a fight. * The Dark Lord: Mwaa ha ha haaaa! Is someone trying to be the big hero?'' * ''Protagonist: Give Child's name's face back!'' * ''The Dark Lord:' What, this ol' thing? Hrrm. Maybe I'll give it back to you... But you'll have to earn it. How good are you in a fight? * ''Protagonist: Eeep!'' * 'The Dark Lord:'' Be seeing you! If you survive, that is!'' His face is then placed onto the mini slime, and then the Dark Lord flees. Due to lacking any experience in a fight, the protagonist panics, not being able to do anything about the situation. However, the Antique Charm given by the Worried Mother glows, leading the Guardian Spirit to help them out by giving them a choice of six jobs. As soon as the protagonist gains their brand new fighting capabilities, they fight the Mini "Sassy Child" Slime, determined to rescue his face. In battle, the Mini Slime is by far the easiest enemy in the game, as it is mainly a tutorial for the battle system. It will only attack in battle, and easily goes down in a set number of turns. The protagonist is able to defeat it in the end, rescuing the Sassy Child. The Worried Mother will then rush to her child's side, thanking the player and rewarding them with 200 G. Post-game The Travelers' Hub quest variant can randomly show up in the end of a temporary dungeon, this time with the client's face. Defeating it will clear the quest. Actions Enemy statistics The Mini Slime is the first boss encountered in the game, and is by far its easiest. Gallery Faceless Mini Slime.JPG|The faceless mini slime revealed alongside the Sassy Child's face Dark_Lord_placing_Sassy_Child's_face_on_Slime.JPG|The Dark Lord placing the Sassy Child's face onto the slime Ancient_charm_shining_near_the_mini_slime_and_protagonist.JPG|The Antique Charm shining to the protagonist as the protagonist panics Protagonist_preparing_to_attack_Mini_"Sassy_Child"_Slime.JPG|The Protagonist preparing to attack the Mini "Sassy Child" Slime Mini_"Cheeky_Child"_Slime.JPG|Encounter Mini_"Sassy_Child"_Slime_in-battle.JPG|The Mini "Sassy Child" Slime in-battle Mini_"Sassy_Child"_Slime_standard_attack.JPG|The Mini "Sassy Child" Slime's standard attack Mini_"Sassy_Child"_Slime_taking_damage.JPG|The Mini "Sassy Child" Slime taking damage Mini_"Sassy_Child"_Slime_defeated.JPG|The Mini "Sassy Child" Slime defeated Mini Nick Slime.jpg|A Mini "Sassy Child" Slime in the Journal. Slime_Miitopia.jpg|Encountering a Slime in the postgame along with 2 Retroputers. Trivia * When encountered in post-game quests, this boss is referred to as "Traveler" Slime rather than Mini "Traveler" Slime, but still counts as the same monster in the Journal when defeated. * In addition, when fought during the post-game, it's basic attack will deal splash damage similarly to the "Mischievous Witch" Slime, unlike the one created from the Sassy Child much earlier in the game. See also * Apple Jelly * Peach Jelly * Slorm * "Mischievous Witch" Slime * Magma "Teammate" Slime * Licorice Jelly Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Greenhorne Category:Jellies Category:Quest Bosses Category:Postgame